It's a Cory and Topanga kind of morning
by Corpangaqueen
Summary: A cute fluffy one shot of what a Saturday morning with Cory and Topanga would be like! /don't forget to review!


The sun was shining through the curtains of the large bay window in their bedroom. The alarm clock read 8:34 AM as the couple slept peacefully in bed. It was Saturday so that meant no getting up early and it meant cuddling longer.

Topanga had her head pressed against his chest while her arms were loosely wrapped around his neck. Cory's arms were circling her waist, pulling her even closer to his body as if she wasn't close enough. Their breathing was soft and slow, their chest slowly rising and falling as their breathing evened out together.

Topanga, always woke first. Cory wasn't a morning person at all. He liked to sleep in and hold Topanga for hours. She slowly began to wake, squirming a little to loosen Cory's grip on her. She slowly moved her hands to her eyes, rubbing them slightly to wake herself up.

She blinked a couple of times, opening her eyes slowly to see her sleeping husband in front of her. Topanga smiled and placed her head against his chest once more, taking in the scent of his leftover cologne from the day before and listening to his heart beat steadily. She loved listening to his heart beat, she loved how it would speed up every time she said "I love you" or kissed him.

Topanga looked up at her husband and smiled from ear to ear, she slowly rose herself to his lips, placing hers against his and giving him a sloppy kiss.

She placed her hand against his heart and felt it speed up. She smirked slightly and kissed him again, feeling his body move a little as he woke up. Topanga placed her hands in his hair and grasped his curls as he slowly opened his eyes, a small smile forming on his face as he saw his lovely wife looking at him.

"Good morning." Topanga whispered, kissing him again before going back to her previous position. Cory smiled at his wife's actions, slowly closing his eyes again.

"Good morning." He replied groggily, still half asleep, yet his smile never left his face. Topanga pouted and kissed his chin.

"Someone's sleepy this morning." She giggled a little as Cory nodded and smiled.

"Just give me a minute to wake up." He mumbled, pulling away from Topanga. He rolled over to his side of the bed for the first time that morning and stretched out his arms. Topanga smirked and crawled over her husband, kissing his face all over.

"Someone's in a good mood." Cory smiled a little, intertwining his fingers with hers as Topanga leaned down for another kiss.

She nodded a little and placed another sloppy kiss against his warm lips. "I am."

Cory opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Well I'm happy that you are." He cooed.

Topanga slowly rolled off of Cory and let him sit up. She got back to her side of the bed to give him some space to wake up a little. After a few minutes of yawning and stretching, the couple moved back to the middle of the bed.

Cory wrapped an arm around Topanga's shoulders and placed a gentle kiss against her forehead. Topanga smiled and took a deep breath, taking in the beautiful moment they were sharing together.

"I love mornings like this." Cory whispered, lifting her chin and moving her head so that his eyes were locked on hers. She nodded in agreement and slowly lifted herself to kiss him.

The kiss was long and passionate, yet soft and gentle. As their lips parted they leaned their foreheads together. Topanga wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as Cory's hands moved down to the small of her back. His hands slowly went up he back of her tank top and Topanga giggled.

"It's too early for that." She whispered, her lips barely touching his. He pouted and playfully bit her nose making her squirm and pull away while giggling like crazy.

"Let's get out of bed." She cooed, slowly removing the sheets from her body and setting her feet on the ground. Topanga stretched out her arms and smiled from ear to ear as she walked into their bathroom.

Cory followed after her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, her shirt coming up slightly as he pulled her closer to him.

"How do you manage to still be beautiful even when you first wake up?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

She giggled and shook her head, placing her hands over his. "How do you manage to still be adorable at 8:00 AM?"

He smirked and hugged her waist tighter. "I dunno." He responded, making her turn to face him.

She gazed up into his eyes and smiled warmly. "Kiss me." Topanga whispered.

He smiled charmingly, leaning down to kiss her slowly. Topanga placed her hands against his cheeks and smiled against his lips. They slowly broke their kiss and leaned their foreheads together again.

"Let's have every morning like this." She whispered, taking in the moment. Cory nodded in response, lifting her off the ground a little.

"How about we make this morning even more perfect and take a shower." He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Topanga rolled her eyes playfully. "You just won't stop, will you Matthews?" She asked.

He shook his head and she kissed his chest. "I'll meet you there." She giggled, running to the shower as Cory chased after her.


End file.
